Some private organizations offer telephone-based assistance services. For example, a client of such a service may call a private response center to obtain navigation assistance, concierge services, health advice, or the like. In some cases, a customer service representative at the private response center may speak with the client and recognize that the client has an emergency, and may connect the client with the proper authorities such as a “9-1-1” public safety answering point or an equivalent.
In other cases, the client may be disoriented, unable to speak, or otherwise unable to communicate the nature of his or her call. In situations like this, there is a need for the private response center to have other ways of gaining information about the client and his or her condition, so that appropriate action can be taken.